Yamazaki Mei
|image = |caption = Yamazaki Mei, July 2019 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = Sapporo, |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 158cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, singer |active = 2016-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2016-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS zetima |mcolor = |debutsingle = TBA |generation = 15th Generation |join = June 22, 2019 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido |generation1 = 1st Generation |join1 = July 30, 2016 |graduate1 = June 21, 2019 |days1 = 2 Years, 10 Months, 22 Days |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, Morning Musume |blog = |autograph = }} Yamazaki Mei (山﨑愛生) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project as a 15th generation member of Morning Musume. She is former member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido. Biography Early Life Yamazaki Mei was born on June 28, 2005 in Hokkaido, Japan. 2014 In 2014, Yamazaki auditioned to become a model for Ciao Girl magazine.https://twitter.com/fushimi_/status/840873571366850560 2015 In 2015, Yamazaki entered the Hello! Project "Hokkaido Gentei" Member Audition and passed."「ハロプロ研修生北海道」始動のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-07-16. 2016 On July 16, it was announced that the successful applicants of the Hello! Project "Hokkaido Gentei" Member Audition would join the newly established trainee branch, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido. Yamazaki was officially introduced as one of the first seven members on July 30 at the Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ concert in Sapporo alongside Oota Haruka, Sato Hikari, Ishiguri Kanami, Kawano Minori, Kudo Yume, and Kitagawa Ryo."ハロプロ「北海道限定」研修生7人初披露" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2016-07-31. 2018 On May 6, Yamazaki won the judge's singing award at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event for her performance of "Wonderful World (English Ver.)"."「Hello! Project 研修生発表会2018 ～春の公開実力診断テスト～」結果発表" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-05-06. 2019 On May 4, Yamazaki won the judge's character award at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event for her performance of "Mugen Climax"."「Hello! Project 研修生発表会2019 ～春の公開実力診断テスト～」結果発表" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-05-07. On June 22, she was announced as a 15th generation member of Morning Musume '19 alongside Morning Musume '19 LOVE Audition winners Okamura Homare and Kitagawa Rio."ようこそ！モーニング娘。'19 新メンバーお披露目特番！" (in Japanese). Morning Musume (via YouTube). 2019-06-22."モーニング娘。'19 第15期メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-06-22. She had her last performance as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido member in the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 6gatsu ~Midori~, which ended on June 16. She and the rest of the 15th generation members will begin performing with Morning Musume '19 in the Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER concert tour, which begins on July 13."モーニング娘。’19：15期新メンバーは3人　岡村ほまれ、北川莉央、研修生から山崎愛生が加入" (in Japanese). MANTANWEB. 2019-06-22. Personal Life Education= Yamazaki was in her sixth year of elementary school when she joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido and in her second year of middle school when she joined Morning Musume. |-|Nicknames= A list of nicknames that have been used to refer to Yamazaki Mei: *'Mei-chan' (めいちゃん) Profile Stats= *'Name:' Yamazaki Mei (山﨑愛生) *'Nickname:' Mei-chan (めいちゃん)UTB+ vol.48 (August 2019 Issue). 2019-07-09. *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Sapporo, Hokkaido, Japan *'Blood Type:' B *'Height:' 158cm *'Western Zodiac': Cancer *'Hello! Project Status:' **2016-07-30: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido member **2019-06-22: Morning Musume member *'Morning Musume Member Color:' *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido (2016-2019) **Morning Musume (2019-present) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2016-07-30: Member |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills:' Grade Pre-2 in STEP Eiken test, mat excercises *'Hobbies:' Collecting panda goods *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-Pop (idols) *'Favorite Food:' Curry *'Favorite Sports:' Mat exercises, dancing *'Favorite School Subjects:' Arts and crafts *'Favorite Colors:' Purple, light blue *'Charm Point:' English listening *'Motto:' "Keep on trying" *'Favorite Hello! Project Songs:' "Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT", "Chokotto LOVE", "Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku", "Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne" *'Favorite Morning Musume Songs:' "Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari" *'Favorite ℃-ute Song:' "Ooki na Ai de Motenashite"Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute MC. 2017-01-29. *'Looks Up To:' Tsugunaga Momoko, Oda Sakura, Takagi SayukiBOMB September 2018 Issue. Trivia *Her last name Yamazaki (written as 山﨑) is actually a rare spelling of the name, as opposed to the more common spelling (written as 山崎). She shares this surname with BEYOOOOONDS member Yamazaki Yuhane. *Her future goal is to appear on national TV and give a sparkling performance that reaches everyone. *Has been studying English through the language learning program since she was 9 months old."幼児英語教材「ディズニーの英語システム」(DWE)/DWE卒業生の声(口コミ/評判)紹介" (in Japanese). Disney's World of English (DWE) Graduates 2014. *When she joined Morning Musume, she said her favorite song is "Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari" because she loves how everyone's energy is overflowing in concerts."モーニング娘。'19 新メンバー最速出演 譜久村&石田と「人生Blues」初披露【アイドルもういっちょプラス #13】" (in Japanese). Mou Icchou TV (via YouTube). 2019-06-22. *She is currently the youngest member in Morning Musume. *She decided to enter the Hello! Project "Hokkaido Gentei" Member Audition because her mother is a huge Hello! Project fan. See Also *Gallery:Yamazaki Mei *Gallery:Morning Musume 15th Generation *List:Yamazaki Mei Discography Featured In *List:Yamazaki Mei Concert & Event Appearances *List:Yamazaki Mei Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A Honorary Titles References }} External Links *Morning Musume Profile *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Profile (archived) de:Yamazaki Mei es:Yamazaki Mei Category:2016 Additions Category:Members from Hokkaido Category:Cancer Category:Blood Type B Category:June Births Category:Yamazaki Mei Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Youngest Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:Morning Musume Category:15th Generation Category:Youngest Morning Musume Member Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Formers Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Green Member Color